Sepi
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Dua puluh lima Desember, tanggal khusus Daisuke merasa kesepian dalam hidupnya. Satu hari dimana dia merasakan kesepian lebih dalam, tak seperti hari-hari lainnya.


**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Taichi Yagami, Hikari Yagami**

 **Genre: General, Romance**

 **Rate T**

 _Aku sendiri. Aku sendirian. Aku hidup dalam kesendirian. Tak ada yang menemani aku. Kesepian? Tidak, aku tidak kesepian. Aku tak pernah kesepian meski sendirian, sekalipun tidak pernah. Dan kemungkinan tak akan pernah._

"Daisuke-kun, nanti jadi ikut pesta natal bersama?"

Daisuke menoleh pada gadis yang mengajaknya berbicara "Entahlah."

"Ayolah, kita semua ikut loh."bujuk sigadis

Berpikir sembari terus berjalan "Baik. Jam berapa? Hikari-chan dan siapa lagi yang ikut?"

"Jam delapan. Ayolah, gak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu. Ya semua teman sepermainan kita, dimulai dari angkatan Oni-chan dan angkatan kita."

Daisuke menghela napas, mengerti siapa saja yang ikut. "Hikari-chan."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hikari diam, persimpangan jalan sudah didepan mata. Jalan yang akan memisahkan keduanya menuju tempat masing-masing. Selalu disini, Daisuke mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan pada gadis yang ia kenal sejak kecil. "Maukah kamu meninggalkan Takeru dan hidup bersamaku?"

Kali ini ada kata tambahan, yang biasanya hanya pernyataan biasa. "Lucu ya, sampai kelas tiga SMA kemarin, kamu terus mengatakan seperti itu, aku mencintaimu ditempat ini."Hikari berjalan pelan menuju mesin penjual minuman didekat tiang "Hampir setengah tahun aku tak mendengarnya, dan sekarang kita sudah kuliah, ada variasi lain ya, dari kata pernyataanmu."

Setelah minuman keluar, Hikari mengambil dan berjalan kehadapan Daisuke, kemudian memberikannya "Jawabanku tetap sama seperti dulu Daisuke-kun. Tidak."Daisuke menerima minuman botolan tersebut, sedikit senyum saat melihat rasa yang tercetak dibotol "Aku hanya bisa memberi minuman seperti ini padamu."Hikari tersenyum "Lekas pulang, dingin kan. Aku tunggu nanti sebelum ketempat tujuan, disini seperti biasa."

Salju yang turun tadi malam, telah menjadi saksi salah satu penolakan yang diterima Daisuke yang sudah terjadi berkali-kali di masa lalu. Daisuke menghela napas, melihat kepergian gadis pujaannya, membuka mulut botol dan langsung menenggak habis dalam satu dorongan napas "Aku tak kesepian."

####

 _Yah, aku tak kesepian meski tinggal sendirian. Sendirian selalu menjadi kehidupanku, kehidupanku dalam kebersamaan dengan orang lain hanya ada pada pagi sampai sore, hanya saat sekolah. Namun, dari semua hari yang ada, dari semua suatu event yang ada di bumi ini. Hanya ada satu hari yang membuatku terpaksa menerima "Aku kesepian."_

Daisuke merapatkan jaketnyanya, sudah lima menit dia datang sejak waktu yang dijanjikan. Sejak Daisuke meninggalkan tempatnya, sudah banyak dia melihat rumah-rumah yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik suasana natal. Canda tawa terdengar dari seluruh rumah yang ia lewati. Hingga ia sampai di persimpangan ini pun, dia melihat banyak pasangan yang saling berdekatan. Bergandengan, saling merangkul.

"Maaf lama."Hikari masuk dalam pendengaran Daisuke "Tadi mencari barang dulu."

Daisuke tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya bila bertemu, selalu dia takjub dengan Hikari. Hanya polesan tipis dalam wajahnya yang alami, selalu membuatnya menjadi sedikit bergairah "Ayo berangkat."

Keduanya menggerakkan kakinya, melewati banyak pasangan yang juga berlalu lalang di kota. Daisuke melirik pada Hikari yang berjalan sedikit didepannya, tangannya seperti gatal ingin memegang tangan Hikari. Sedikit, tangan Daisuke akan menyentuhnya. Namun seperti dapat merasakannya Hikari menjauhkan tangannya "Tidak Daisuke-kun. Bila nanti ada yang melihat kita dan mengenal kita, kamu akan terlibat masalah."

Memalingkan mata ketempat lain, Daisuke mengerti, itu adalah penolakan Hikari lagi. "Banyak polisi ya." Daisuke mendengar Hikari berkata "Wajar saja ya. Pencegahan sih."

"Pencegahan apa?"tanya Daisuke, meski dirinya sebenarnya tahu

"Tak lihat berita ya,ituloh X-mas Murderer."

"Oh."

####

"BERSULANG!"Taichi mengangkat gelasnya, memberi aba-aba untuk bersulang bersama teman-temannya.

Daisuke mengangkat gelasnya rendah, langsung menenggak minumannya. Obrolan langsung mengalir, sedikit banyak terpusat pada satu orang yang ditanyai oleh yang lainnya. Begitu terus bergantian, tak banyak yang dikatakan Daisuke, dia hanya memperhatikan saja.

 _Padahal ada ditempat ramai dan bising seperti ini, tapi kenapa aku merasa kesepian. Kenapa harus selalu saat natal aku merasa kesepian, kenapa harus tanggal dua puluh lima Desember ini yang selalu membuatku kesepian?_

"Daisuke?"Taichi memanggilnya "Kenapa banyak diam?"tanyannya

Daisuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Mencomot daging didepannya. "Daisuke."Taichi mendekati Daisuke "Senang-senang lah. Aku yakin itu yang diinginkan keluargamu yang sudah mendahuluimu."

 _Ya. Mungkin itu yang membuatku merasa kesepian. Tanggal dua puluh lima Desember, tanggal dimana natal yang merenggut kasih sayangku, tanggal dimana aku kehilangan seluruh dimana menjadi satu hari penuh sepi dalam satu tahun setiap hidupku._

"Kepolisian benar-benar sedang siaga penuh."Koushiro memulai sebuah pembicaraan "X-mas murderer, aku ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."tambah Koushiro

"Pembunuh yang anehnya hanya beraksi satu tahun sekali, tepat saat natal."timpal Ken

"Sepeti Santa versi sadisnya."Mimi

"Tak memberi, namun mengambil nyawa."Sora

"Kalau tak salah, dia mulai beraksi empat tahun lalu kan."Yamato menyambung "Taichi, kamu ada koneksi di kepolisian kan, kadang bantu juga. Gimana dapat info tentang pembunuh ini?"

"Tidak."Taichi menyeruput minumannya "Kepolisian sekalipun tak ada yang tahu jauh selain info korban-korbannya dan cara pembunuhannya yang sadis. Empat tahun lalu dimana awal mulanya ditemukan sejumlah orang yang mati secara mengenaskan, lima orang korbannya ditemukan dalam tempat yang berbeda-beda, seluruh korban memiliki luka dan penyebab yang sama, dan sayatan-sayatan yang juga sama. Tahun kedua, menambah jadi tujuh orang, tahun ketiga menambah lagi menjadi sembilan orang. Dan sekarang tahun keempat, makanya kepolisian menduga akan ada pembunuhan lagi."

"Senjata yang diketahui kalau tak salah pisau kan ya."Koushiro mengingat-ngingat

"Semacam pisau dapur, ukurannya yang agak besar."konfirmasi Taichi

Daisuke lagi-lagi hanya menyimak, obrolan yang menurutnya membosankan. Dihari seperti ini malah membicarakan hal seperti pembunuhan, apa mereka sudah kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan. Tak berminat menyimak lebih jauh, Daisuke merogoh tasnya yang lumayan besar, mengambil sebungkus rokok dan koreknya, kemudian keluar ruangan. Saat keluar ruangan matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Hikari yang berciuman dikoridor bersama Takeru.

Menyadari orang lain yang dikenalnya melihat, Hikari melepas ciuman Takeru. Daisuke berjalan pelan mendekat pada mereka "Daisuke-kun."Hikari agak ragu "Mau kemana?"

"Cari area merokok. Lanjutkan saja, yang lain masih akan lama mengobrol kok."Daisuke berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang dikhususkan sebagai area merokok dibangunan mereka berkumpul. Takeru memeluk Hikari kembali, hendak mengajaknya berciuman lagi, namun dihentikan Hikari. Dalam hatinya, fakta Daisuke mencintai dia adalah benar, dan dia merasa bersalah melakukan suatu hal yang mungkin dapat menyebabkan Daisuke merasa sakit hati.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Daisuke melihat Hikari berciuman. Dua batang rokok sudah habis dengan cepat ia hisap, sekarang akan masuk pada batang ketiganya 'Ciuman ya. Wajar saja sih. Tak ada yang perlu disakit hatikan.'dalam hatinya Daisuke.

 _Dalam hidupku yang sendirian, hanya tanggal ini yang tak pernah membuatku merasa sekesepian ini. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai mengerti. Hanya ada satu cara aku bisa lepas dari kesepian di satu hari tiap tahun ini. Hanya satu sosok yang dapat menghancurkannya, hanya kamu yang bisa. Hikari, hanya kamu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan kasih sayang yang hilang. Hanya kamu yang bisa menambal rasa cinta yang hilang ini._

"Hei."

"Senpai."

"Ngelamun sendiri tak baik Dai." Taichi duduk di kursi didepan Daisuke, menyodorkan tangan meminta rokok

"Aku tak melamun." Daisuke mengeluarkan satu batang dari bungkusnya

Membakarnya dan menghisapnya dalam "Ya. Melihat orang yang dicintai bercumbu dengan orang lain tentu membuat sakit."

"Aku."jeda sejenak, menatap mata Taichi "Tak sakit."

Taichi hanya ber-oh saja. Kepalanya juga sudah dipenuhi oleh pikirannya sendiri "Berada satu ruangan memang menyakitkan."ucap Taichi

"Sora dan Yamato."

"Ya. Tapi kamu lebih beruntung menurutku."

"Kalau ditolak terus itu merupakan keberuntungan, berarti ada yang salah dalam otakmu senpai."

"Memang."menghisap dan menghembuskan "Tapi faktanya, berbeda denganku. Sora tak pernah sedikitpun memperlihatkan minat lagi setelah dia jadian dengan Yamato. Kamu, Hikari bagaimanapun, meski kata-katanya menolakmu tapi bisa kamu lihat. Dia terus memberi perhatian padamu."membuang pandangannya keluar jendela "Bahkan perhatiannya lebih besar ketimbang perhatiannya pada kekasihnya sendiri."

"Simpati."

"Bisa jadi. Namun aku tak pernah berpikir demikian. Aku terus memperhatikan kalian Dai. Tak ada seorang yang terhubung dalam status pacaran yang memberi perlakuan khusus lebih besar pada orang lain yang hanya seorang temannya, ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri. Contoh paling dekat adalah yang tadi, saat datang pada acara seperti ini, mana ada seorang gadis milik orang lain malah datang denganmu."

"Kebetulan saja, rumah kami lebih dekat ketimbang rumah Takaishi."

"Disitu lucunya Dai. Hikari menolak ajakan Takeru untuk berjalan bersama kemari. Dia juga bilang padaku saat aku mengajak bareng, dia sudah berjanji untuk berjalan bersama denganmu. Lihat, di event sepenting ini, mana ada seorang pasangan kekasih yang tak ingin bersama."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?"

"Begini. Coba kamu pikirkan lagi, dalam setiap event, aku tahu yang dilakukan Hikari. Valentine, dia membuat cokelat. Takeru dapat, kamu juga dapat, tapi tahukah kamu, Hikari membuatkan dirimu bahkan yang lebih besar dari Takeru. Aku juga tahu, kelulusan kalian kemarin. Hikari hanya memberi ucapan selamat pada Takeru, tapi kamu."Taichi menunjuk sebuah dasi yang terikat dileher Daisuke "Itu hadiah Hikari saat kelulusankan."

"Jadi?"

"Katakanlah begini. Kekasihnya memang Takeru, namun dalam hatinya, aku bisa membayangkan bahwa belahan jiwanya adalah kamu."

Tak ada reaksi berlebihan seperti kaget atau terkejut, hanya memberi ekspresi biasa "Karenanya Dai. Aku katakan, untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu itu, paksa saja. Aku tak akan melakukan tindakan apapun saat suatu saat kamu melakukan sesuatu yang berlebihan untuk mengambil paksa Hikari dari kekasihnya sekarang."

Mematikan rokoknya "Karena kamu berbeda denganku, dimana Sora tak akan berpaling padaku bagaimanapun aku memaksanya."

Daisuke melihat keluar jendela, salju turun dengan perlahan-lahan. Mendengar kata-kata Taichi, membuat sebuah senyuman terpasang diwajahnya, dengan mata terpejam "Senpai."membuka matanya, dan melihat Taichi "Aku tahu siapa X-mas Murderer."

####

"Sudah empat tahun lamanya ya, Daisuke-kun tidak kesepian kan?"berjalan pulang berdua, Hikari menolak kembali saat Takeru mengajaknya pulang bareng menaiki motornya, dengan alasan dia lebih senang berjalan pulang.

"Tidak. Biasa saja."

"Kangen keluarga? Jun-nee?"

Daisuke berjalan mengimbangi langkah Hikari, seperti saat berangkat, Daisuke memposisikan dibelakang Hikari "Hikari-chan, katakan jelasnya." Hikari menghentikan langkahnya, Daisuke menatap lekat Hikari yang juga menatapnya "Apa aku bagimu?"

"Teman yang paling berharga."

"Hanya itu."

"Ya."

"Kenapa kamu begitu perhatian padaku. Simpati, cinta?"

"Cinta."

Daisuke sedikit mengangkat bibirnya "Lalu kenapa?"

Mengerti apa yang ditanyakan "Aku tak bisa membayangkan berhubungan denganmu. Aku memang mencintai Daisuke-kun, tapi disatu sisi aku juga menyukai Takeru-kun."Hikari membuka sarung tangannya "Dua hari yang lalu kami sudah bertunangan."cincin berkilat dijari manis kiri Hikari "Mungkin terdengar materialistis, keluargaku lebih memilih Takeru-kun dibanding Daisuke-kun. Dikeluarga kami, wanita tak bisa memilih, orang tuaku sudah tahu aku berpacaran dengan Takeru-kun, mereka menegaskan padaku untuk menikahi Takeru-kun yang berasal dari keluarga berada yang jelas. Saat kucoba memberi pilihan, bahwa aku ingin memikirkan perasaanmu juga, karena aku merasa apa yang Daisuke-kun rasakan padaku, orang tuaku menentang. Aku tak bisa memilih."

"Jadi semua pangkal masalahnya adalah ketidak punyaan harta benda. Memang matre."

"Ya. Mungkin bila dulu, orang tuaku juga akan mempertimbangkan memilihmu, sekarang juga tak bisa membayangkan hidupku kedepannya, kita berdua sama-sama mencintai, namun cinta tak bisa memberi kehidupan yang pantas untuk keadaan kita."

"Kau tahukan, aku kuliah sekarang. Aku mendapat beasiswa, dan kedepannya, aku berusaha untuk memiliki apa yang kamu sebutkan sebagai orang berada. Tak bisakah, kamu berpaling padaku."

"Itu terlalu lama, dan sudah terlambat. Sejatinya, Daisuke-kun sudah terlambat sejak dulu. Sama seperti Oni-chan yang terlambat bergerak saat menyukai Sora-senpai."

Daisuke menatap datar, tangannya mengepal "Haruskah aku beri ucapan selamat padamu?"

"Itu akan membuatku senang."berbalik berjalan

Pikirannya telah menjadi kosong. Tangan kanannya perlahan masuk kedalam jaket bagian belakangnya. Daisuke terus diam, wajahnya sudah menampakkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hikari berbalik kembali menghadap Daisuke"Jangan membenciku ya, Daisuke-kun."

Wajahnya tersenyum, tersinari lampu jalan membuatnya makin bercahaya. Saat tersenyum, matanya tertutup, dan saat matanya terbuka, pemandangannya berjalan begitu cepat. "Tentu."suara Daisuke jelas masuk kedalam pendengaran Hikari, matanya menangkap sosoknya yang memegang sebilah pisau dapur. Pemandangan terakhir yang ditatap Hikari adalah, wajah Daisuke yang menyeringai seperti psycho, mendekat dengan cepat hingga Hikari tak bisa melihat lagi, matanya telah tertelan kegelapan abadi.

 _Vaksin yang selalu kuinginkan. Obat terampuh dari semua obat untuk kesepianku. Pengisi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang hilang. Akhirnya kudapatkan kamu sekarang. Kau benar senpai, aku hanya harus memaksa. Memaksanya untuk terus bersama diriku, memaksanya untuk terus menemani sisa-sisa hidupku. Aku tak akan kesepian lagi, saat tanggal dua puluh lima agustus ini datang. Selamat datang Hikari Yagami._

####

"Jadi?"

Taichi menatap tajam sosok Daisuke didepannya, yang sudah menampakkan sosok orang psycho.

"Aku mengikuti saranmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Luar biasa, aku tak kesepian lagi di tanggal dua puluh lima desember."

Daisuke mengulurkan tangannya, Taichi menerima benda yang diulurkan oleh tangan Daisuke.

"Ini cara yang kamu pilih. Seperti yang kujanjikan, aku tak akan melakukan apapun."

Memandang benda ditangannya, benda yang diberikan Daisuke. Jari manis yang masih digelangi cincin, milik Hikari.

"Sampai jumpa senpai."

Daisuke meninggalkan Taichi. Tepat dimalam pergantian hari, Taichi menerima benda yang dia tahu menjadi peninggalan terakhir dari sosok adiknya.

"Jaga baik-baik tubuh adikku Daisuke."memejamkan mata sejenak "X-mas Murderer."

 **End.**


End file.
